Sequential circuits such as Flip-Flops (FFs) and latches are clocked memory elements that store logic states within digital logic circuits. FFs and latches consume a dominant component of a logic area. For some important logic blocks, this component can be 40% of the total area, for example. Power, particularly dynamic clock power, is an important attribute of the FF. Dynamic clock power includes not only the load on the clock tree, but more importantly the power dissipated inside the FF as the clock toggles. Minimizing (i.e., reducing) internal clock power and achieving circuit robustness are important considerations for FF circuit topologies.